candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2015
11:37 * Storm2 makes the last few levels of the 24th episode in his fanon 11:37 Level 898 gives a 1-up to the trend 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> Based off of the consensus it is (hard) or (very hard) 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> The trend ends at 702. 11:37 ik 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> 898? 11:37 <3litecandycrusher> Level 898 11:37 So 898 gives a 1-up to the trewnd 11:37 trend* 11:37 It's medium 11:37 so it revives the trend 11:38 So is 996 11:38 Also continues the revived trend 11:38 Level 1094 maybe at least medium 11:38 but we don't know 11:38 357- CO 11:38 358- Jelly 11:38 359- Ingredients 11:38 360 (World 4 Finale)- Jelly 11:38 so I put in (neutral) 11:39 KING.COM! 11:40 STOP REVIVING TRENDS! 11:41 I tend to change the trends in my fanon every 90 levels, though there are exceptions. 11:41 * Storm2 sneezes 11:42 The every 39th level after 422 was broken again 11:43 the trend is a (zombie) 11:44 The levels are running out of 1-ups 11:46 They should get me to make some levels. Every once ina while I'd annoy the players by sticking in some right monsters such as the first version of my 178 and 255, and the current version of my 300 :P 11:47 so yeah 11:47 Lag? 11:47 <3litecandycrusher> check PM lefty 11:47 I'm editing levels that revive/break trends 11:47 What about the trend of W (rofl) 11:48 <3litecandycrusher> 1000 flipped upside down :P 11:48 LEFTY 11:48 ¿ 11:48 WHY IS KING REVIVING AND BREAKING TRENDS 11:48 IT MAKES ME FELL "ARRRGGG" 11:48 WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ABOUT IY 11:49 How should I know? 11:49 I don't work for King 11:49 <3litecandycrusher> Oh god, slow down on the caps dude :/ 11:49 Would you not be better off asking King themselves instead of some random guy that just happens to be a Candy Crush player? 11:49 k 11:49 ^ 11:49 We permabanned Wendy this morning 11:49 So many people think I have association with King 11:49 it annoys me when trends get broken and revived again 11:49 Actually, I don't 11:49 They never read my emails 11:50 Or look at my level suggestions 11:50 I'm just a CCS fan, Gatling. 11:50 There's no guarantee they'd even give you a human answer, let alone the answer you're looking for. 11:50 I have absolutely nothing to do with King 11:50 Well, they DID answer my question about the weird divine 11:50 That was about it 11:50 ok 11:50 Aside from the fact you play some of their games. 11:50 But that's it. 11:51 <3litecandycrusher> @Asew THANK GOD 11:51 Yup 11:51 And they did answer about the weird divine 11:51 anyways 11:51 I think that's the only time they actually gave me the reply I wanted 11:51 my prediction for episode 100 is sweet suprise 11:51 Yes, you told us that a few lines ago. 11:51 @Lefty 11:51 you know why? 11:51 100th episode in reality 11:51 Episode 100 is 1476.1490 I believe 11:51 (fail) 11:52 1476-1490 11:52 Oh, they're introducing bits of levels between 1055 and 1476 huh? 11:52 :P 11:52 umm 11:53 lefty 11:53 ¿ 11:53 I'm going to be making another IDC soon 11:53 Still, imagine having Level 1111. (pi) 11:53 that is INaccurate. 11:53 What ¿¿ 11:53 Yay Asew 11:53 It's the exact same concept of my first ever level idea contest 11:53 ¿¿¿ 11:53 Which was..? 11:53 Level 1111 is a completely normal level 11:53 Fun Fact: My first idea contest was the first EVER IDC in the wikia 11:53 I've seen it 11:53 It was finishing the level 11:53 What's an IDC? 11:53 That's right. 11:53 :S 11:54 I think he means LDC, or Level Design Contest. 11:54 Back then when I was still a dinosaur 11:54 oh 11:54 Those were the days XD 11:54 65 million years ago?! 11:54 So it will be another 375 levels 11:54 3lite check PM 11:54 So it will be 1475-1490 11:54 Stop taking things so literal, Lofty 11:54 Level 1111 is completely normal 11:54 1476* 11:54 so you are accurate 11:55 You're given a certain amount of time (generally a week, although this varies by contest) to make a level that conforms to a certain set of rules, which again depend on the contest. 11:55 @Lefty 11:55 * Asew54321 goes to find his first LDC 11:55 * Storm2 wonders if he can incorporate any of the unfinished templates into his fanon 11:55 Level 1475 is the final of episode 99 11:55 Moves-57 11:56 Type? 11:56 I got my 2,000th edit on July 30, the exact date I made my first LDC 11:56 ok 11:56 Imagine if I was on level 666 and got a weird divine with 57 moves left 11:56 User blog:Asew54321/Level Design Contest 11:56 I haven't made a level with 57 moves yet. 11:56 I was still using Powerpoint (rofl) 11:56 There was no corner conveyor belt picture, so I had to improvise 11:57 Level 1500 is in episode 101 11:57 10101010101010101010101 11:57 Hi Richard. 11:57 But 1520 is the finale 11:57 because I think they will increase it 11:58 Lefty on that episode 100 thing 11:58 What makes you think that? 11:58 <3litecandycrusher> speaking of level 666… it got buffed o.o 11:58 you may be inaccurate because there will always be a chance where the episodes are 20 levels long 11:58 Only on mobile 11:58 (wrong) 11:58 I don't think it got buffed yet on FB 11:58 No, apparently it got buffed on PC too. 11:58 it has xD 11:59 (cactus) 11:59 lefty 11:59 <3litecandycrusher> it's buffed on both 11:59 <3litecandycrusher> Level 666 11:59 I saw a picture of it. I'll let you find it, because I'm evil. 11:59 What got buffed? 11:59 666? 11:59 <3litecandycrusher> yes 11:59 (rofl) 11:59 <3litecandycrusher> apparently it's still easy though 11:59 <3litecandycrusher> yeah they were real devils buffing a demon (rofl) 12:00 I am laughing so hard right now 12:00 Level 1490 will be insanely hard 12:00 It looks a little trickier, but we've seen worse buffs. 12:00 <3litecandycrusher> (orly) ? 12:00 It's my prediction. 12:00 I have to play it now! 12:00 *cough*629, 688*cough* 12:00 <3litecandycrusher> *1490 ends up being very easy* 12:00 Ah Richard, are you busy stalking moths again? 12:00 This is too crazy XD 12:01 That moment when a very easy level gets buffed to insanely hard 12:01 * Lefty7788 is checking to see if 666 is buffed 12:01 <3litecandycrusher> be amazed 12:01 I think you'll find it has. 12:01 <3litecandycrusher> /:) 12:01 <3litecandycrusher> prepare for the NEW demon 12:01 Nope 12:01 Not buffed 12:02 Failed due to the bombs 12:02 ^ 12:02 It's not buffed 12:02 Maybe it hasn't reached England yet. 12:02 Guys Do you think there will be a level 1500? (tick) for yes, (cross) for no 12:02 (tick) 12:02 (tick) 12:03 Failed again due to one particularly tricky bomb 12:03 * Storm2 can't think why Richard is attracted to his furry blanket 12:03 JULY FOOLS 12:03 It is buffed! 12:04 * Asew54321 goes to play Dreamworld 12:04 <3litecandycrusher> imagine 666 DW O_O 12:04 lefty 12:04 It's still piss-easy 12:04 Do you think that there will be level 1500? 12:04 It is not piss-easy! 12:05 Roadkill owl... 12:05 Did you know that there is an owl on my desk? 12:06 More roadkill owl 12:06 Level 155/Dreamworld 12:06 Odus 12:06 It is not medium! 12:07 umm 12:07 3 cascades and he's dead 12:07 What if dozy dawn was a lie 12:07 20 moves left! 12:08 <3litecandycrusher> did you see enderman's comment on the Nocturnal Nuisance page saying it was FINALLY an episode title that described Odus? XD 12:08 LOL 12:08 it is true 12:08 * Asew54321 puts duck tape on Odus and tapes him to the moon scale 12:08 Also, Richard's just found a moth and he's stalking the living hell out of it. 12:08 asew 12:08 Beaten 666 with 25 moves remaining 12:08 that means no more moon struck 12:08 I think it's still VE 12:09 (cross) 12:09 It's not like that matters, Gatling 12:09 I can't even make it there 12:09 I beat 666 V2 first time with 25 moves left 12:10 The reason why there are no 3-color levels in dreamworld is because once moon struck removes a color it will result in 2 colors 12:10 Cookie Cabana is harder than Bonbon Baths 12:10 Which will result in a long cascade 12:10 The rest of us figured that out around November 28 2013, Gatling 12:10 ok 12:11 I find fanciful fort easier than candy town 12:11 (cactus) 12:11 2 jellies! 12:11 TWO JELLIES! 12:11 1 move left 12:12 That that moment where every move is going to kill Odus -_- 12:12 22 moves left, the owl is freaking dead 12:13 * Storm2 grills him on a barbecue 12:13 <3litecandycrusher> who doesn't hate those >.< 12:13 Yes Richard, randomly attack one of my shoes. 12:13 Gtg 12:13 Bye 12:13 <3litecandycrusher> OOH Kentucky Dream Chicken@ 12:13 <3litecandycrusher> !* 12:13 <3litecandycrusher> bye o/ 12:14 I actually had some Chruch's Chicken for dinner 12:14 <3litecandycrusher> I had Papa's Cheeseria… JK :P 12:14 Where's this LDC Asew? :P 12:14 I will grab a bazooka and shoot odus 12:15 Good idea? 12:15 <3litecandycrusher> Sort of 12:15 <3litecandycrusher> Odus is endangered from CC players though :P 12:16 Storm, lemme kill this last life 12:16 I need to redo the templates I made 12:16 Do not remind me of this level. 12:16 147147147147147147147 12:17 Hi Catinthedark. 12:17 Or this level 12:18 Hi Storm 12:18 You just missed Richard killing a moth :D 12:18 Gatling, would you prefer to play 305 in my fanon? 12:18 Aww, darn. But I bet he would't share anyway. 12:18 k 12:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_305_(S2CCS) 12:18 <3litecandycrusher> back 12:18 And there he goes 12:18 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi cat o/ 12:19 Asew I take you are doing 147 DW? 12:19 Hi 3lite :) 12:19 155DW 12:19 MUHAHAHAHAHAHA 12:19 I USE DOUBLE COLOR BOMB COMBO 12:19 *Odus screeches* 12:19 ahh... I wondered about the 147147 bit, is all 12:19 * Catinthedark begins to stalk Odus 12:20 * Catinthedark sees a candy frog and gets distracted. 12:21 * Storm2 plays Level 334 in Candy Crush Soda 12:22 Thanks for the request! 12:22 but 12:22 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 12:22 Shouldn't odus eat frogs? 12:22 @Storm that looks pretty cool... your 305 that is. 12:22 Bye 3lite! o/ 12:23 * Catinthedark likes frog-stuffed owls. 12:24 * Asew54321 throws an Odus plush at Catinthedark for some strange reason 12:25 (rofl) 12:25 umm 12:26 * Catinthedark pounces on the plushie and tears at it... feathers fly... 12:26 The reason why the color of the text was changed on Charming Carnival is because colorblind people mistook it for an empty banner 12:27 Really? 12:27 Charming Carnival 12:29 weird. 12:31 what color did the text used to be, blue? If so that would make sense. 12:31 How does Charming Carnival's difficulty differentiate between PC and Mobile? 12:32 Also, Brian, can you answer a question for me about your game maker? 12:33 Purple, Cat. 12:33 Go ahead Asew. 12:34 ooh.. makes even more sense. 12:34 Do you know why my laptop screen towards sideways whenevr I exit one of my levels? 12:34 wat 12:34 (rofl) 12:34 I can revert it, but it''s a little annoying 12:35 Wait, what does your laptop do? 12:35 You came across as confusing :/ 12:35 It turns my screen sideways whenever I exit a level made in your game maker 12:36 Revert whatever it does to your screen, and restart Gamemaker is the best advice I can give you. 12:37 Restarting any program can help clear up any little glitches that may occur. 12:38 Sorry I just went AFK for a minute 12:39 I've opened Game Maker up numerous times. 12:39 This has happened since I had your first game maker ever 12:40 Is it still happening? 12:40 Yes 12:40 It shouldn't be. Did it always happen? 12:41 Yes 12:41 There's never been one time where I closed a level and it hasn't turned my screen 12:41 I really don't know. :/ 12:42 Asew what OS are you running, and do you have any accessibility options active? 12:44 if no-one else has seen this issue... it has to be something specific to your laptop/OS/installation. 12:44 It's something that only I have, I think 12:44 And what do you mean OS? 12:44 operating system 12:44 I use a Dell computer... 12:44 Win 7 Win 8 12:45 I have no idea 12:45 Done with all of the level templates, making the blog now. 12:48 12:48 Asew, does your taskbar (that's the thing at the bottom) have that Windows button? 12:49 No it does not 12:49 Dang, it's 1:46 where you live? 12:49 Yes. 12:50 Something else that's weird is that whenever I open chat, it brings up a whole other window. Does that happen to everyone? 12:50 I'll be nodding off soon though... hopefully. 12:50 @asew it does for me. 12:50 No, I've never noticed it. What "other window" is this? 12:51 doesn't it open chat in a new window? 12:51 Yes it does. 12:51 I thought you meant it opened another window as well as the chat window. 12:52 yeah now i'm wondering too 12:52 Oh my god, did they buff 43? 12:52 Yes. ._. 12:53 Took them a good 3 years or so to realise it needed buffing. Top marks there, King.com. 12:55 Lag? 12:55 i'm here 12:55 I'm googling gamemaker and orientation settings/bugs 12:57 Level 43 12:57 That is more pointless than a dull pencil 12:58 Richard: Murdering insects and spiders since 2011. 12:59 LOL. He's 3 is he? 12:59 wait 4. I can't add. 12:59 Yes. 12:59 On 21/08, I'll have had him for 4 years. 12:59 you should give him a birthday party. :) 01:01 asew you still there? 01:01 He turned 4 in May. 01:02 Oh. You got him as a kitten. 01:03 I miss having a cat. 01:03 Almost done with the contest 01:03 Yes i'm here, sorry 01:03 File:Taskbarwin7.png check this one 01:03 rats 01:03 01:03 He was 3 months old when we got him. 01:04 I couldn't think of anything better for trophies, so I just added regular gold, silver, and bronze trophies. 01:04 tell me if you have the button on the left hand side on your computer. 01:04 @Storm loads of fun when they are small. 01:04 IKR. 01:04 So cute as well <3 01:05 I see a 2(:)56 in that image :D 01:05 User blog:Asew54321/Level Design Contest 2 01:05 Our cat used to chase us around the house... would run the length of one side, turn a corner, then peak around to make sure we follwoed. 01:05 lol yep that's my local time 01:05 I have the button, but it is designed differently 01:06 oreally. less fat? more square? 01:06 You might have Windows 8, and use a third-party program to restore the Start button. 01:06 by golly he's running vista.... or XP! :O 01:06 I need to get off actually 01:06 ahh ok, you're probably right! 01:07 But there was one rules I forgot to add to my contest 01:07 Oh right 01:07 It wasn't a rule. But I need to go now. Bye guys! (wave) 01:07 See you Asew. 01:08 I'm off too. Hopefully Richard will allow me to sleep :D 01:08 WB 3lite 01:08 lol. Otay. Nitey nite, Brian. 10:53 level 1025 compelete waiting 4 the update 11:11 ok 12:13 HECK YES! 12:13 I paused my GeoDash game, and i'm on the fourth cube part on ToE 2!!! 12:15 -_- 12:20 Dang it!!!!!! 12:20 I was just about to chat 02:01 Hello mr.bot 02:18 Hi. 02:19 Every body good morning 02:19 Good evening. 2015 07 03